I want you
by L-Star235
Summary: Buffy and Faith are patrolling when things heat up a little. Fuffy.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Faith - nothing belonging to the Buffyverse belongs to me. I'm writing this for fun, not profit._

Buffy and Faith were in the graveyard. You've guessed it; they were busy battling the forces of darkness. A couple of fanged fiends from hell – the usual.  
Vampire number 1 lunged towards Faith. Faith punched her in the stomach; she tried to punch her back, Faith blocked. The slayer kicked the vamp (a roundhouse kick to the side of the head) and Mrs Fangs fell to the floor. Meanwhile, Buffy ducked as vampire number 2 aimed a blow at her head, and then she swept his feet out from underneath him. Buffy looked at Faith. Their eyes locked, and they simultaneously plunged their sharp wooden staked into the heart of their floored foes.  
"Hmm. We should make an Olympic sport out of it – synchronized slaying," said Buffy, a smile dancing on her lips.  
"We'd get gold. That was pretty frickin' amazing, B," Faith replied.  
"Nothing we haven't done before..." murmured Buffy, a little embarrassed by Faith's enthusiasm. "Few punches, couple of kicks, they got friendly with the pointy end of the stakes, now everyone's satisfied!"  
"I wouldn't say I was satisfied..." Faith smiled suggestively, her ruby red lips curving as she stepped closer to Buffy. Buffy's breathing became quicker, sharper, as Faith moved nearer and nearer. "You know that slaying makes me hungry... and horny..."  
Suddenly Buffy closed the small gap between her and Faith's lips, and she wrapped her arms around her fellow slayer, pulling her closer. Faith kissed her back, before pulling away slightly to whisper: "well, B, didn't think you felt the same way 'till just now." She then kissed Buffy with a fiery passion. Lips moved against lips, tongue moved against tongue, and the slayer's bodies fitted together like pieces of a puzzle. Buffy's hands entwined in Faith's hair, and her lips devoured hers frantically.  
For a moment Buffy forgot how to breathe. All she needed was Faith. Right now. In her bed. IMMEDIATELY.  
She broke off their kiss long enough for them to run to her house, and they climbed in her window. Faith pushed Buffy onto the bed.  
"Faith, I want you!" Buffy mumbled. Faith ripped off Buffy's shirt and moaned.  
"Believe me, B, I want you too..."


	2. Chapter 2

When Buffy woke up, she was pleased to see that Faith was still there, in her bed, in her arms. Buffy sighed with happiness and snuggled closer to her.  
"Finally awake, B?" Faith smiled, before planting a kiss on her lover's forehead.  
"Last night was heaven," stated Buffy, contently. She felt so complete lying in bed with her fellow slayer.  
"Wanna do it again?" asked Faith. Buffy quite suddenly became very aware that they were both still naked, bare skin pressed against bare skin. "Being slayers, we do have... stamina." Faith continued. Without waiting for an answer, she captured the blonde slayers lips in her own. Buffy moaned slightly and began massaging one of Faith's breasts, pinching her nipple slightly, which caused Faith's breath to catch in her throat.  
They kissed each other hungrily, tongues somewhere between wrestling and dancing. Faith moaned into Buffy's mouth, then broke off the kiss and began licking and sucking Buffy's left nipple. Buffy's breathing became faster and faster, and she let out a low groan. Faith did the same to her right nipple, before returning to Buffy's soft lips and kissing them with a passion that drove her wild.  
"You want me?" Faith asked, her voice a purr in Buffy's ear. Quiet suddenly, she began fingering Buffy who gasped loudly and arched her back, thrusting and circling as moans escaped her lips.  
"You know I do," replied Buffy in a raspy, pleasure filled growl. She put her hand between Faith's legs and slipped her finger into Faith's very wet vagina.  
They both moaned, over and over, in synchronization, louder and louder as their pleasure became more and more intense, until their orgasms broke over them, crashing down like waves.  
They both extracted their fingers from each other, and sprawled down next to each other on the bed, feeling wonderful.  
"Well, B, you're in luck," Faith continued softly once she had managed to control her breathing. She murmured something, almost too quiet for Buffy to hear, but she just about made out the words. "I'm yours."


End file.
